


[Podfic] Will You Do It Tonight?

by rowanbrandybuck



Series: It's My Desire [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Marking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/pseuds/rowanbrandybuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, if Merlin's really good, Arthur will do that one thing he does...<br/>Story by Neuroticnick</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Will You Do It Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will You Do It Tonight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122487) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thank you to neuroticnick for allowing me to podfic this! I hope you all enjoy!!! Also check out the version of this same fic by the talented RsCreighton [ here. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2307221) Cover art is my own, and I am in no way an artist so.... You have been warned :) Intro is Red Lipstick by Rihanna.

Duration: 32.05

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=34nfbs0)

[ Listen/Download via MediaFire ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/eq2hprvyhh3j245/Will_You_Do_It_Tonight.wav)


End file.
